Daddy's little girl
by rubberducky221
Summary: Clarisse just wants to prove she's the best


I'd always been obsessed with being daddy's little girl. I don't know why, but ever since I was little I got jealous of other girls who got to spend whole days with their fathers. My dad wasn't like that, he couldn't spend a lot of time with me. And the time he did spend with me I felt like I was being compared to my other brothers and sisters. I was the strongest and fastest of all of them, but not the brightest or the nicest or the prettiest. I hated that, I wanted to be the favorite, I wanted to be the one he liked best. And I had a plan to get his attention.

I had Silena help me. "Makeover!" she squealed sitting me in a chair. "Big date with Chris?" she asked rubbing stuff on my cheeks. "Kind of, what is that stuff? It smells like sunscreen." "Its primer, now hold still!" Silena spent hours putting makeup on me, playing with my hair and choosing different outfits for me to wear until finally she was satisfied. "Ok you can look." she said handing me a mirror. I looked and it was me but not me. My hair was sleek and shiny, my face was smooth and blemish free, my cheeks had a pink tint and my lips were a dark berry color. The dress was a little embarrassing, mostly because I don't think I've ever worn one before. It was short and black, it showed off my arms and legs and the fabric accentuated my butt and breasts. This was exactly why I needed Silena, my dad loved Aphrodite, I needed someone who could make me pretty in the same way she was. "Thanks." I told Silena pulling on my combat boots. "Don't wear those." she groaned. "I can't walk in heels." I pointed out. "Yeah, in an odd way the boots actually work with that dress. Oh well have fun, and tell me everything!" I smiled at her. There was no way I could tell her about what was going to happen.

I had to borrow my stepdads motorcycle to get to the car show but if anything showing up on a motorcycle would help. I knew my dad would be at the car show because he went every year. Big muscle cars on display and slim ladies in bikinis, how could he resist. I walked around looking for my dad and trying to avoid the wandering eyes of other men. "Hey sexy, can I buy you a drink?" "Back off perv." I muttered. "Aww, come on play nice." I felt a hand press firmly against my ass. "I said back off!" I growled elbowing him in the groin. He kneeled over in pain and that's when I pulled my elbow back up shattering his nose. He ran away crying and holding his nose. "Nice one!" I turned quickly and saw Ares. "Clarisse!" he said surprised. "Hi dad." my throat felt dry. "What are you doing here? You aren't one of the models who are supposed to be wearing bikinis, are you?" "Would it bother you if I were?" Ares shrugged. "I don't interfere with my kids life's." "Well no I'm not." "Then why are you dressed like that and wearing makeup?" "You don't like it." I felt my heart sink. "No way kiddo, you look beautiful. I just never thought you were into this sort of thing. Come with me I'll show you around."

Ares gave me the grand tour. Gesturing to his favorite cars and flirting with the models. That annoyed me. "Ares...dad can we go someplace where we can be alone?" "Sure, lets grab lunch." It wasn't what I was hoping for but it would have to do. There were a couple of food trucks outside and I bought us some burgers (all dad had were drachmas). "What's up? You look like you want to talk kid." I didn't like when he called me kid but Ares didn't really use pet names. "I've been wondering if we could spend some time together?" He sighed. "Look Clarisse you know I'd like to but Zeus has that rule. The most I can spare is another hour with you." "Then I don't want to spend it here. Is there like a hotel or someplace we can go." Ares raised his eyebrows. "Why would we go to a hotel?" Moment of truth. "I-I want to be alone with you." "We are alone." "No I mean completely alone. Where no one can see us?" "Why?" "I don't want anyone to see me naked." For a moment dad looked confused and then he seemed to understand. "Are you serious? Clarisse its incest." "Your parents are brother and sister." I pointed out. He shrugged. "Just making sure you understand. I don't mind but mortals and demigods find it repulsive." "Well I don't. Please Dad this is what I want." Ares smiled. "Lets go."

Ares and I stood and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Really? Hes old enough to be your dad." I looked to see the guy whose nose I had broken standing nearby scwoling at us. "Watch it punk. Or I'll break your jaw too." Ares growled. The guy looked scared but stood his ground. "I'm not afraid of you." Ares lowered his glasses revealing his empty eye sockets with the miniature explosions. The guy turned the color or paste and ran away. Ares laughed. "Works every time." He snapped and suddnely we were in an empty motel room. I could tell because it was cheap and dingy.

Before I could complain Ares grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and kissed me. I froze at first but once I started to kiss him back his hands slid down my back and rested on my toned ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to reach him better. He was the best kisser ever. Chris was too gentle sometimes but dad was rough. I liked that. His tongue broke past my lips and immediately claimed dominance in my mouth. Ares pulled away to look at me. "You know if we do this you'll get pregnant. No birth control works against a God. And after that Percy Jackson made us promise to claim all our children I'll have to let everyone know they're mine. Everyone will know You're a dirty whore who let her father fuck her." I nodded solemly. "I know." To be honest it kind of excited me to know that I would have a child with my dad and that everyone would soon find out. I could maybe hide my baby for a little while but eventually I would have to bring the child to camp half blood and everyone would learn the truth. "I'm ready."

Ares ripped my dress off which was kind of annoying. It had cost me $50 at forever 21, the most I had ever spent on an outfit. Underneath I was wearing a new bra and panties set I bought. Sexy ones that were mostly just lace. "I like this." Ares said. Running his hands over my breasts and then he ripped my bra off too. "Great tits." he moaned squeezing them roughly. His hands were huge and calloused but I loved the way they felt against my skin. He grabbed my nipples and pinched them so hard it felt like they might fall off, but I knew I couldn't complain. If I did he wouldn't continue.

"On your knees little girl." he ordered. I sunk down and he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just enough to pull his cock out. 12 inches of pure Olympian were staring me in the face. I didn't even know they could be that big. "Come on Clarisse, you need to prove you can handle it." Hearing my name gave me the confidence I needed. I licked every part of it I could reach and then wrapped my hand around the base. "Come on girl. Prove to me you deserve it." I took as much as I could and I felt myself gagging. I remembered a trick Silena had taught me and I slowly started to hum. I stopped gagging and went deeper. "Thats right." Ares growled threading his fingers through my hair. Even with Silena's helpful tip I could barely get half of it in my mouth. I used my hand to stroke the rest. It was hard licking his shaft while keeping the humming going but I needed to prove I was worthy of this cock. "You're a good slut." Ares said pulling my hair. That helped to boost my confidence. I started bobbing so I could stop humming. I let my hand follow my lips along his shaft. "Good girl. Keep going." he encouraged. I tightened my grip as I stroked him and moved my head faster letting my tongue go wild licking him as I bobbed. "I'm close baby girl!" It was the first pet name my dad had ever given me and it made me work harder until I was rewarded with him gushing in my mouth. "Yesss!" he hissed using both of his hands to push my head further down his cock. I swallowed as much as I could, it tasted like an extra rare steak but I knew it wasn't actually steak it was the taste of ambrosia. Despite my best efforts some of the cum landed on my tits. It was gold just like ichor. Ares pulled me to my feet and licked the cum off my nipples.

"On the bed." I went to pull off my boots. "No, leave those on but take off the panties." I turned around to give him a view of my ass as I pulled my panties down. Considering how much I worked out my ass was very toned. I could see the smile on Ares face and I knew he appreciated my little show. I laid down on the bed as he ordered. "Are you going to fuck me now?" "You proved you can handle my cock but now you need to prove you can handle my orgasms." "What does that mean?" "It means I'm going to lick your pussy."

Just hearing that made me even wetter than I already was. Ares pulled my legs apart and blew on my center. I shivered at the sensation. To be honset I wasn't used to this. Chris admitted that he didn't like eating me out and only did it once in awhile and never for very long. If this was what Ares had to put every woman through before he fucked her then he must have done this many times before. I shut my eyes knowing that the sensation would be intense. I felt Ares spread my folds apart and I imagined he was admiring my hairless cunt. I had made sure to wax every inch of my body from my neck down. I felt one of his fingers slip inside. Even though it was just one finger it was a tight fit. I moaned out loud. "Ares..." I groaned. "Call me dad." he whispered before licking my clit. "Oh dad!" his tongue flicked my clit in rhythm with his finger going in and out of me. "Yes daddy! Yes!" Calling him daddy made him go faster. I felt another finger squeeze in next to the first. "Daddy its too much!" "If you can't take my fingers how will you take my cock?" he said abandoning my clit but continuing to finger me. "I'm sorry, keep going." "Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked coyly. "Y-y-yes. I can, oh gods, I can handle it daddy. Oh fuck!" I balled my fists in the sheets as my first orgasm approached. "Good girl." Ares went back to eating me out but this time he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked on it while adding a third finger. Before my orgasm had even passed my second one was already on the way. "Oh daddy I'm cumming. You're dirty little whore is coming." "You like that baby girl, you like coming in daddy's mouth?" "Yes daddy, yes! Fuck!" He stopped licking me which was good since that might have been too much as he pistoned his fingers in and out of me never dropping his pace. "Cum little girl, cum for daddy so he can shove this big cock in you and show you how it feels to be fucked by a god!" It took me a few minutes to stop. Ares fingers felt incredible. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. For a minute I was worried, if that was only his fingers how would his cock feel. But I knew I needed to find out.

Ares moved until his face was hovering above mine. I don't know when he took his clothes off but now he was naked. His tanned skin was covered with hair and his toned abs had scars on them. This was a real man. Ares kissed me again so that I could taste myself. He ran his tongue around the length of my mouth and I realized that was exactly why he had done it. He wanted to prove he was in charge. I eagerly sucked his tongue into my mouth to clean my juices off of them.

As we kissed I felt his cock bump against my entrance."Are you ready?" "To be fucked by you? To be your slut? Yes dad, I'm ready." He pushed inside me with no hesitation. "Oh fuck that's big!" I grabbed his shoulders for support and was momentarily distracted by his bulging muscles. "It's not even fully in. Not yet." he pushed it in a little more. "But I'll give you some time to get used to what you have." he whispered. It was the only time my dad had ever used a gentle voice. He went slow at first. Gently sliding his cock in and out of me. It felt incredible. Literally nothing could describe it. I wasn't sure I could ever fuck Chris again after feeling a gods cock. "I'm going in deeper." he whispered pushing even further. "Ahhh..." I moaned feeling myself being stretched beyond my limits. "Its okay." he murmured petting my hair. He continued sliding in and out so that pleasure soon replaced pain. "Mmm, daddy that feels good." "Then get ready for the final push." I tightened my grip on his shoulder as he pushed all the way inside me. His cock pushed against my cervix and I could feel his tip resting somewhere behind my navel. "Daddy, its too big!" "Don't worry baby girl. You just need to get used to it." As he said it he pulled it out a little before going back in. I couldn't help but whimper. "Give it some time." he said repeating the action. Slowly but surely the pain receded as I got used to his size. "Daddy, please go faster." Ares growled in approval and started humping me faster. Slamming his cock inside me. "That's it baby. Take my cock. Take my fucking cock you dirty slut!" he growled. "Daddy!" I felt my head slamming against the headboard but I didn't care. This was the best fuck of my life. His cock reached every inch of my pussy at once. And I could feel him all the way in my stomach and I fucking loved it. "Daddy fuck me! Fuck your little girl." "Oh I am baby I am!" He was slamming into me without mercy. Now I know why they call it being hammered because his cock felt like a power tool in my pussy. Ares glasses slipped down and I could feel the heat from the nuclear blasts against my face. "I'm about to cum!" he yelled "Yes daddy, cum in me. Cum in your little girl!" With one final thrust I felt an explosion in the pit of my stomach that spread through my entire body but it wasn't Ares cumming it was me. My body was dissolving and nothing was even real except for the pleasure rolling through my mind. In an instant I was back in bed but I could still feel the pleasure. Once it faded I was in pain. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk for awhile.

"That was great kid." Ares now stood at the edge of my bed fully dressed. "But this can never happen again. Especially once you have my kid." Ares pointed at my stomach. I didn't feel any different but I didn't doubt that Ares was right, I was carrying his child and also my little brother or sister. "I understand father." Ares smiled and snapped his fingers. I was back at my bunk in camp still completely naked. I quickly grabbed my blanket and pulled it over my body. Not a moment too soon as a few of my cabin mates walked in. "Hey Clarisse, where were you?" "None of your business!" I snapped. "Are you up for a game of basketball?" One of them called. My legs felt like wet noodles and the rest of my body wasn't much better. "No, I need a nap." They all snickered at my weakness as they left. But I doubt any of them could have handled Ares cock the way I did.


End file.
